Grown-up Boy
by baejin
Summary: Hansol sekarang adalah lelaki dewasa tapi sepertinya Seungkwan masih setengah-setengah setuju. "Dewasa apanya?" Seungkwan berkata sembari berwajah songong. VerKwan drabble.


choi hansol (vernon) & boo seungkwan  
yaoi, ooc, dorm-life, fluff  
typo(s), gaje :  
 **n.b** anggep aja di sini hansol sudah 20tahun ya.

* * *

Vernon Choi, atau yang sebenarnya lebih suka dipanggil Hansol itu, sekarang sudah dapat umur bebasnya. Setelah di umur Korea Selatan ia sudah genap duapuluh tahun, itu berarti apa saja bisa didapatkannya. Kartu pengendara, ijin masuk bar, masuk ke kumpulan pemusik _underground_ yang punya batasan umur, minum alkohol, bekerja sampai larut malam—pokoknya kata Seokmin, duapuluh itu berarti kau bebas.

"Untuk apa mau masuk ke pemusik-pemusik _underground_ seperti itu?" tanya Seungcheol pada suatu hari dimana mereka tidak ada jadwal apapun lagi. Hansol sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu, merasa seperti anak-anak yang ditanyai ayahnya.

"Agar tahu lebih banyak _genre_ musik?"

"Aku menanyaimu bukan untuk mendapat tanya balik." Seungcheol menggigit ujung roti tawarnya. "Maksudku, ada banyak selain hal itu yang dapat kau lakukan. Misalnya minum _soju_ untuk pertama kali. Untuk pertama itu, ajaklah ayahmu."

Di kemudian hari, Hansol menelepon ayahnya untuk mengajak minum _soju_ tapi karena lama tidak bertemu, ia lupa kalau ayahnya tidak begitu suka minum. Maka yang diajaknya pertama kali adalah Seungcheol—yang dianggapnya sebagai _hyung_ terhormat. Hansol banyak dibantunya sejak masa pelatihan. Mereka menghabiskan setengah malam untuk minum dan mabuk—gelas ketiga Hansol sudah amat pusing tapi Seungcheol bertahan sampai gelas ketujuh.

Kata Joshua, Hong Jisoo, beda lagi. Ketika umur duapuluh datang, maka itulah dimana kau harus belajar untuk lebih menentukan sikap. Sudah dewasa, katanya begitu. Pemahaman itu seperti memukul kepala Hansol sampai dalam-dalamnya—ia mulai hidup dengan _mindset_ baru, ia adalah lelaki dewasa.

Hansol itu sekarang lelaki dewasa.

Tapi Seungkwan duduk di sofa lalu memakan stik berlapis krim _matcha_ -nya sambil memasang muka songong. "Dewasa apanya? _Gaebul*_."

Ia jadi merasa agak kesal.

Untuk bukti-bukti, sekarang Hansol jadi suka minum kopi. Ya, sebenarnya dari dulu ia memang sudah suka kopi, tapi kali ini dia meminumnya dengan gaya yang klasik. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, kopi hitam. Kalau Seungkwan sih, masih suka susu coklat. Kalau pagi-pagi, rasanya geli melihat dua orang dengan garis umur sama itu duduk berhadapan, satunya kombinasi antara kopi hitam dan majalah bisnis, satu lagi susu coklat dengan komik lucu.

"Padahal Seungkwan lebih tua sebulan, kenapa tingkahnya saat masuk umur duapuluh tidak seaneh Hansol." komentar Jeonghan, melewati mereka ketika harus mengambil handuk.

"Kalau Seungkwan 'kan memang sudah aneh, jadi tidak ada bedanya. Kalau Hansol 'kan lebih banyak diam, jadi kalau ia begini, ia kelihatan aneh." jawab Seungcheol. Jeonghan memerhatikan dua anak- _nya_ itu sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Hansol jadi tambah, tambah kesal lagi kalau Seungkwan sudah menggodanya tentang 'lelaki dewasa'.

"Uluh, sekarang Hansol sudah dewasa, 'kan? Orang dewasa harus mengalah, 'kan? Jadi kue ini buatku, ya?"

Hansol berpikir-pikir apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan pada lelaki Jeju ini. Jawaban yang pintar tapi tidak merendahkan. Hmm… Ia berpikir terlalu lama, sehingga Seungkwan menampakkan wajah memelasnya yang kelewat imut itu dan memohon. "Boleh ya?"

Hansol menghela napas. "Iya, dimakan saja. Aku juga tidak akan bilang manajer."

Karena kalau ia bilang, bisa-bisa Seungkwan dikata-katai lagi. Ia sayang Seungkwan, dan semua member Seventeen, jadi ia tidak mau hal-hal tersebut terjadi lagi.

"Terimakasih, Hansol- _ie_!"

Ia dapat melihat wajah Seungkwan yang amat bahagia itu untuk beberapa saat setelahnya, jadi ia memutuskan bahwa ia juga akan ikut bahagia karena itu. Hansol bukanlah tipe yang menuntut tapi Boo Seungkwan membawa sifat itu—ia maklum. Dan memakluminya itu adalah tindakan yang akan dilakukan lelaki dewasa, 'kan?

Tapi di hari-hari selanjutnya, Seungkwan kembali menggodanya. Ada makanan-makanan yang dikirim penggemarnya, dan di antara itu ada _goguma_. Hansol suka _goguma_ , suka sekali. Tapi saat ia keluar dari kamar—karena ia sering di kamar menulis lirik— _goguma_ itu telah habis.

"Yah, habis, ya?" tanya Hansol. Jeonghan yang ada di depan televisi menatapnya.

"Iya, tadi Jihoon makan. Akhir-akhir ini ia makannya banyak, kita harus bersyukur. Maaf ya, Hansol. Nanti jika sempat, kubelikan." kata Jeonghan. Hansol senang karena Jeonghan punya karakter seperti ibu yang perhatian, tapi ia tidak perlu sampai dibelikan begitu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa beli sendiri." kata Hansol. Ia tidak tahu kalau di sebelah Jeonghan ada Seungkwan yang tiduran. Hansol baru sadar saat Seungkwan berdiri.

"Iya, 'kan Hansol sudah dewasa, ia sudah bisa cari uang dan bisa beli apa-apa sendiri dengan uangnya." kata Seungkwan, tersenyum. Tapi itu senyum jahil dan Hansol jadi agak kesal.

"Kau itu suka sekali ya menggodaku soal itu. Memang apa salahnya sih hidup sebagai lelaki dewasa?"

Hansol berjalan mendekati Seungkwan dan Jeonghan. Seungkwan menggeleng-geleng, "Tidak ada. Tapi kau lucu saja bicara begitu terus."

"Kau meragukanku, ya?"

Seungkwan menarik ujung bibirnya, mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. "Tidak… Tapi kenapa kalau aku dengar—"

Ia terdiam karena Hansol secara tiba-tiba menarik Seungkwan mendekat dengan satu lengannya yang dilingkarkan ke pinggang Seungkwan yang semakin kecil. Hansol menatap Seungkwan yang beberapa senti di bawahnya, langsung ke mata hingga Seungkwan hanya bisa terkejut karena wajah Hansol begitu dekat.

"Aku bisa begini, lho. Masih meragukanku?"

Seungkwan langsung merah sampai telinga. "Tidak! Siapa yang pernah bilang aku meragukanmu? Dasar bodoh."

Seungkwan menghindar dari lengan Hansol dan langsung menuju kamar sambil menggumam sebal. "Dasar bodoh, bodoh. Hansol bodoh."

Hansol hanya tertawa, Seungkwan itu kalau malu lucu sekali.

" _Aigoo_ , anak-anakku makin besar." keluh Jeonghan.

 **end**

* * *

*gaebul : omong kosong.

verkwan! karena siapa yang nggak suka mereka? lucu sekali huhu. ini terinspirasi dari v (taehyung, bts) yang bilang kalo dia pengen image-nya jadi dewasa, padahal dia kaya anak-anak banget, aku cinta.

dan juga, seungkwan sekarang kurus sekali. turun 7 kilo? apa daya aku mas yang makin tembem. padahal buat cinta dia, tidak perlu kurus, ya 'kan?


End file.
